Fire and Ice
by Flightless Bird
Summary: After making a deal with his inner demons Naruto is forced to go back to his genin days and learn control once more. But this time a very different kind of person will be showing him how to control himself. ItaNaru, Warning: co-authored with HmmYaoi
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Writers: HmmYaoi and Flightless Bird**

**Disclaimers: Neither own it, if we did, there would be snow in hell**

**Warnings: Yaoi, **

**Pairings: Itanaru and open poll**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After making a deal with his inner demons Naruto is forced to go back to his genin days and learn control once more. But this time a very different kind of person will be showing him how to control himself.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Change**

* * *

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice

-Robert Frost

* * *

The steady dripping of water falling onto hard earth resonated around the large room filled with cloaked figures. All these figures were facing a hologram of a certain hyperactive blond. Smooth skin held tightly onto a perfect frame as the blond stretched his muscles, shirtless, and alone.

Such an easy target if not for the one problem the cloaked figures were facing...

Who would go get him?

The figures remained on one side of the pool of water, there but not really. The blond couldn't feel, hear, nor sense them. But it didn't mean his tenant couldn't. As the teen turned an illusion formed, a lithe creature with bloody hair and matching eyes glared at them,

"**STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!"**

The group stepped back; they rightly feared the beast that lurked beneath childish eyes. Pein wondered if they would ever be able to extract let alone control such a monster that could feel and communicate with people that weren't there. The illusion flickered as the boy walked away from the group, oblivious to his onlookers. The monster continued to look at them as it died away,

"**I am going to hunt you down, and send you to hell."**

There was heavy silence as the blond slowly exited from view, taking the demon with him. An awkward silence followed as the light from the illusion died. Finally one member decided to break it, "Itachi can get it."

--

"I'll kill you!" Kyuubi roared behind his locked gate doors as Naruto, unknown to him, started swaying his hips,

"Yes Kyuubi you will come and kill me and in the process kill yourself. What an excellent plan!" Anyone could hear the amusement in the blonde's tone.

Hissing in frustration Kyuubi put himself on guard to, once again, bump against the gate. As he did so though there was an odd feeling of being watched. Not the feeling that someone outside Naruto was watching him, but inside.

As Naruto disappeared, sinking into the water, a sign that he was conscious again, Kyuubi looked around the watery prison. In the corner a figure leaned against the way, its shiny pearly eyes fixed on him.

"**What would a nightmare be doing here? Go back to the shadows you scum of a broken mind!**' The creature stepped forwards, it was a silhouette of a human, but that was all. A matching pearly smile reached its lips, a sound like shattered glass reached the demon's ears,

'_But dearest demon, the shadows have already come this far_' it pointed to the dark corner from where it came, darkness swirled, and Kyuubi narrowed its eyes. This did not bode well.

Suddenly everything started to shake as the darkness stretched its way toward the entrance that the blond had left in, forming a hand like structure as it crept along. A small bit of panic pulled at Kyuubi as he knew what would happen if his Jinchuuriki allowed the darkness in his mind.

Kyuubi really didn't want to spend quality time with the hyperactive blond...ever! Growling he turned his crimson eyes to the nightmare and stuck his tails though the bars, the water bubbling as the hot fur glided over it.

The nightmare snickered and jumped backwards, away from the oncoming tails. His pearl teeth gleamed in the light as the water around them lowered a few inches. "_There's no point demon your vessel will fall to the darkness!"_

Ice shot forwards in retaliation, the Nightmare howled in insane laughter. Kyuubi flinched, he may be cruel and sadist creature, the list going on with such things, but truly insane was not one of them. The nightmare started forwards.

"_Every Jinchuuriki cannot handle the darkness on their own. He has kept to himself every since his best friend, and secret crush tried to kill him!"_ The shadow continued to laugh.

'_He will come to me, considering what you mean to him_.' It sneered,

The nearly blinding rage in Kyuubi's tone caused even the nightmare to shudder with the tiniest ounce of fear. "**Do not touch my vessel filth!"**

It took a moment before the nightmare was able to control itself. When it did it snickered and started laughing like a mad man. Control took it longer to gain before he said, with a snobby tone, "_As if you can do anything to me demon."_ It laughed again, "_You can't even get out of your seal_!"

Kyuubi howled and rammed against the bars of his cage, spitting out curses in demon tongue. The nightmare grinned wider if it was possible,

"_I, however, am only contained within the mind_!" There was a pulling sensation and the young blond boy appeared, looking confused and dazed,

"Wha-" the boy looked around, immediately seeing Kyuubi's anger and the Nightmare. Turning towards it, he was quick to ask,

"Who are you?!" The room groaned and the water level in the room rose.

Bowing the shadow smiled, as warming as being stark naked in the Land of Snow, "I_ have no name, but I have a offer, an offer to give you the power to bring back your dear one."_ It stretched out his hand,

"**No! Boy, do not listen to it! Whatever he offers I will double it!**"

Naruto looked at the fox in shock, the Kyuubi, destroyer of anything, was offering him twice the power that this nightmare was offering? "Uh..." There was no answer for him to say. As much as he wanted power, would it be morally right for him to take it from another source?

The Nightmare snorted, "_I am not another source dearest child. I am more apart of you than that hulking beast."_ Its glass eyes flickered towards its competition. Naruto shifted, if that was true, why was Kyuubi so furious. As much as he hated the monster it seemed frightened, but still-

"Why can't I choose both? It would be more of an advantage to me then." Naruto wrapped his mind around the idea; it was like turning both of them down without saying anything. He doubted they would work together.

The nightmare looked at the fox while the fox looked at the nightmare both their faces shadowing surprise at the blonde's idea. In actuality it wouldn't be hard to do that but the problem would be if the Jinchuuriki would be able to control the power.

"**Brat I'm willing to work with this nightmare if you want."** Surprised the nightmare nodded weakly in agreement.

Why was it that his idea's always seemed to end up working? Naruto felt like he was going to be frozen from the shock of them agreeing to work together, "Really?"

The Nightmare nodded, overcoming its initial shock, "_Yes,"_ It said smoothly, Naruto felt temptation writher inside him in the darker corners of his mind like snakes wanting to warm under the sun. The Nightmare inwardly smirked, it could feel it.

"O-Okay." Naruto nodded, the Nightmare howled in glee, Kyuubi shifted,

"**You sure, you won't be able to turn back." **Naruto nodded again,

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I never go back on my word!" The Nightmare snorted, Naruto turned towards him,

"_Let's see if you can keep that promise shall we?"_ The monster lunged towards Naruto, at the same time ripping the seal off of the Kyuubi's cage. Soon Naruto was overcome by the beasts.

--

Itachi walked ever so slowly as he felt the chakra of Naruto's start to grow, in an unusual way. Almost like someone were giving the blond the chakra. There was an odd flavor to the wind, nearly that of fire burning everything. It had to be Kyuubi who was giving Naruto this power, nothing else could fuel the Jinchuuriki like the Bijū could.

But there was a frozen taste in the air. It made Itachi's insides lurch and bile try to climb his way up his throat. After at a moment of hesitation he crossed the distance to where he could see the blond. Itachi's eyes widened as a burst of dark black chakra blasted through the woods. That was defiantly not Kyuubi.

Looking at the blond he felt the bile climb higher. He was standing in a large crater. White eyes stared at the starry sky in wonder and pain. The blonde hair had grown out and whipped around his body like the chakra. Black and red burn markings began to cover the body. His body was arched, his mouth open in a soundless scream.

It was the sight of a beautiful angel going through hell by disobeying the lord above. The sight sickened him to no end but he was an Uchiha, he would not throw up with or without someone watching. It would disgrace his pride to let anyone see that. So he kept his mouth shut tight and his eyes locked on the writhing blond.

The black chakra whipped a few more times before it was replaced with a red one, this one not wrapping itself around the blond but enveloping his body. The pain on his face was so obvious that Itachi felt the need to stop this pain, to help the little blond. But once again pride kept him in place.

He would not help the blond while the chakra burned him alive.

Slowly the chakra ebbed away. Leaving hell's love and Heaven's scorn behind, long golden hair, and pale skin adored the fallen and cast out angel. The markings on his cheeks were darker, and deeper. Long sharp deadly claws adorned his hands.

The boy knelt down, and weakly put his head on the scarred ground.

Then the screaming started.

Writhing once more in pain the blonde's hands gripped at hair, pulling at it as a high buzzing sound echoed in his ears causing everything to go blurry. There was no end to the pain as the buzzing grew more and more until finally it threatened to explode and split his head open.

The insane laughter in his head was growing louder and louder as the pain continued to burn a hole in his mind. There were no words to describe the pain and how much the blond wanted to kill himself in that second.

Itachi himself watched in horror as he saw the blond losing more and more of his sanity to the chakra inside him. Every second that he just stood there the more likely that the blond would turn into a monster and kill everything in its path.

Including him...

Silent as a ghost the raven reached into his cloak and pulled out a lone kunai and a paper bomb. It had worked against Shukaku so perhaps it would work against Kyuubi as well.

Quickly Itachi wrapped the bomb over the handle and threw in so it landed a few yards away from the blond who didn't seem to notice at all. With a lone hand sign he shot a bit of his own chakra at the metal and ducked behind the tree.

The explosion should've rocked the land, but there wasn't much left of it anymore. As the smoke cleared the blond lay passed out. Itachi smirked, Itachi: 1 Insane charka: 0.

As he began to move forwards, he felt Jiraiya's chakra flare and dash towards them. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi recounted the points, and added a player. Itachi: 1, Insane Chakra: 0 and Jiraiya: 1. Damn, no one would have ever thought that Uchiha's kept score but they did. And they remembered every number.

Silently, and inwardly cursing the raven took a step back. Jiraiya would help the kid now, and he will watch. Watching until the boy is stable, and then steal him away in the night.

With a hint of a smirk the raven released what little chakra he wished to use and blended into the environment around, his ruby eyes never once leaving the blonde's trembling body.

* * *

**Now a word from the writers:**

**Flightless AN:**** Like never done before, or dared. I, me, muwa, and HmmYaoi are co-authoring! That means we switch writing every other paragraph, or half page. Any who, there is an open poll for other pairings. So cast your vote, and we will see if we can hint and/or slide it in like sneaky authoresses do. Ha, Authoresses is a funny word to type…..**

**HmmYaoi****: Awesome readers!!!!!! xD i thank you all for choosing this fic to read and hope u like it and look forward to and update. Now my partner, Flightless Bird -FLY-CHAN!- and i plan this being itanaru and will do our best to keep with ur expectations.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**Writers: HmmYaoi and Flightless Bird**

**Disclaimers: Neither own it, if we did, there would be snow in hell**

**Warnings: Yaoi, **

**Pairings: Itanaru and open poll**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After making a deal with his inner demons Naruto is forced to go back to his genin days and learn control once more. But this time a very different kind of person will be showing him how to control himself.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Time**

* * *

**Our little hour,—how short a time  
To wage our wars, to fan our hates,  
To take our fill of armoured crime,  
To troop our banners, storm the gates.  
Blood on the sword, our eyes blood-red,  
Blind in our puny reign of power,  
Do we forget how soon is sped  
Our little hour?**

**~But A Short Time To Live**

**by**

**Leslie Coulson

* * *

**

The loud thumping of clogged sandals against the dirt sent even the insects on the ground into panic. The animals around the clogging sound stiffened until it had passed then continued on their way. The white haired man kept pushing himself forward, despite being around sixty he was a fast old geezer.

The panting of his breath came in sharper intakes as his lungs felt as though they were going to restrict even tighter. It was a small price to pay for playing around when he was younger. The silent waves of chakra was visible in the air as he closed in on the bellowing blond who was his focus at that minute.

Naruto was clutching his head, hands white with the strength that he was exerting to keep from screaming any louder. Jairiya could feel the air around them and it felt as though it would melt everything off his bones. Knowing something was wrong he pulled out a scroll from his shirt and opened it. There was a hint in the air of Buuji and he was certain that Kyuubi was assaulting Naruto's mind, thus he would need the sealing technique. Although there was another, more potent signature in the air.

It was heavy on his heart and mind, clawing at him as if it could do that alone and nothing else. It was enough though, slowly as if in slow motion the white haired man fell to his knees the scroll in his hand forgotten temporarily as the pain that was grabbing at him called for his absolute attention.

In the nearby surroundings crimson eyes looked in frustration at Jairiya, eyebrows creased so there were wrinkles forming on his normally smooth forehead. If the sanin could not help the blond then what was the point of the man being there?

Making a hand sign the raven eased the dark chakra around the sanin and quickly hid his chakra once more.

Jairiya felt as the weight that was pushing him down grow lighter and lighter. The sensation of it leaving his body long enough for him to do what he had to do. Quickly he looked over the scroll before biting his finger, hard enough for blood to flood onto the small bit of his skin. Writing seal in the center of the scroll he watched as the chakra in the air evaporated.

All the while crimson eyes followed the blond as the small body fell onto the cold earth.

--

Naruto groaned and made a motion to get up, but found no strength for it. Opening his eyes he found Jiraiya looked at him sadly. He opened his mouth to say something but found himself unable to do anything.

"I've sealed your movements. Naruto what have you done?" Jiraiya whispered at Minato's son. Broken eyes returned his questions. They blue that once told you everything about what the blond was thinking was shattered and glazed over.

Can you ever forgive me?' they seemed to asked, Jiraiya nodded, tears brimming in his eyes. Naruto never saw his mentor cry, he was too far away.

Slowly everything, already immobile started to shut down, his joints and limbs seemed to be heavy and dragging his mind down with the weight. His azure eyes wheeled away from his mentors figure and toward the trees, almost as if seeing something that wasn't there. A small sparkle of crimson in the light was all he saw before the darkness took over his mind once more.

Sighing Jiraiya rolled the ruined scroll back up and tucked it away from view. Rolling his neck the sanin bent forward as though to pick up the blond teen. There was a small spark as familiar chakra light.

"Jiraiya," the smooth baritone voice sent his hairs standing. He knew this voice. Only a few years ago had he defended himself against this person and protected Minato's son.

"Uchiha..."

"You!" The white haired man hissed, "Did you do this?!" The man pointed to the unconscious blond. Itachi's eyes wandered towards the seals,

"No, but I will be taking him." Jiraiya fell back into a fighting stance,

"As if I would let you!" The Sannin hissed, Itachi opened his mouth to call out a jutsu but a sudden chakra burst stopped both men in their tracks. Itachi took the opportunity and slammed into Jiraiya, causing the man to fly a good 50 feet away from the Itachi.

Smirking Itachi leaned down to pick the boy up, but with a sudden clash his dark cool chakra met with Naruto's chaotic one. The results was immediate, both were in cased in a dark sphere with red and white designs on it. Jiraiya ran towards it. Fearful for what it might hold for his student.

But by the time the man got to it, all traces of the chakra, sphere, the Uchiha, and his student were gone.

--

"What was that?" Itachi muttered as he held the blond, who was still unconscious, bridal style. His strong holding the blond who still was emanating dark chakra.

'Oh well,' His eyes took in the surrounding, 'But it did take us somewhere I'm not familiar with...not good."

The surrounding area was dark and held the smallest hint of fire in the air. Somewhere there was a village and Itachi would have to avoid it until the blond had recovered.

But waiting for Naruto to recover could take days if not weeks. The blond had been exerting a lot of chakra and thus he would most likely be drained and would not be able to use any techniques. Fortunately that would mean that Itachi would be able to restrain him.

First he needed to find something strong enough to bind the blond to him and be able to move that bond to Pein or Konan. After that then Itachi would no longer have to care about what happens to the blond. He already knew what would happen anyway.

Kyuubi would be extracted and Naruto would die.

For some reason acknowledging that Naruto would die hurt a bit. Like when he watched his brother cry for their mother and father. It was alarming and unwanted.

The smell of fire grew, as something approached. When Itachi could see it clearly he realized that something fit it perfectly. It was a hulking mass of shadow, and it sort of oozed instead up walking. It stopped in front of the two. It opened its mouth, or what Itachi assumed was its mouth and the smell of burning increased tenfold.

"Who are you?!" Itachi spat at the monster, it moved slightly, as if shifted uncomfortably,

**"I am nothing and everything, what am I is what you should ask."**

"What then?" Itachi felt his eyes bleed red, the Sharingan watched the thing.

**"I am mistakes and resolutions." **It answered helpfully,** "I have come to help you both with a mistake."**

Itachi remained quite but urged the creature on with a nod of his head.

**"You have seen something be created that should not have been. I am giving you both the chance to return to the past and fix it. However being as that time is not something that you can cage, the time with range for the child's birthday to 42 seconds before you came here." **

Itachi blinked,

**"How will this help us? If he is stuck in the form an infant or baby, how can we solve this mistake?**" He asked the creature, it starred at him with eyeless pits.

**"One will have the body you are now it, with the ability to shift into something non-conspicuous. This mistake that you speak of, you must find out on your own. Your time here is almost over. Take care of the child, I fear that almost all his monsters are attached to his soul, and will follow him."** The creature began to disappear slowly,

**"Take care, Child of the Flame."** It was almost gone,

**"Take care, of this Child of the Wind." **And it was gone, as was everything around them. Itachi found the ground underneath him collapse, but when trying to jump elsewhere he found himself drowning in utter darkness. Closing his eyes, he willed himself not to let go of the blond.

--

Everything was so dark everywhere to Naruto. He looked all around him and saw nothing but black, not even a hint of his own skin color. But it was so warm as well, much more calming than this darkness was.

But why was it so dark? Where was the warmth coming from? Everything was so confusing!

Wait was the heat breathing? Looking around he still couldn't see anything that would tell him why the darkness was breathing. Just that it was warm and breathing just like he was.

He struggled a bit, moving his arms a bit but quickly realizing that they were pinned to his sides. It was then that the darkness started to lighten.

At first it was turned to a deep navy but then it started to lighten ever so much. Looking in front of him as it grew lighter Naruto found himself staring into a chest with red clouds.

Gasping he pushed away from the chest. Itachi's cold eyes watched him as he stumbled back.

"Get away from me!" Naruto paused, his voice! It was high pitched and childish. It was not his voice! He glared at Itachi, who had not said anything. Naruto pointed at Itachi about to say something but stopped. His hands were small, that of a 12-13 year old child, not a 15 year old.

His blue eye widened as he flexed the small hand, "What the hell happened?!"

- -

Note from HmmYaoi: I do love this story much!!! thank you for the reviews so far!!!

**The most Flightless AN you'll ever read:**** Go us, go story! Sorry about this being so late, I am a lazy butt with no creativity sometimes.**

**Flightless Edit: AAGAHO:AFHLKSD, I AM GOING TO KILL SOMETHING!!!.... Hopefully itachisgurl93 its fixed now. **


End file.
